Flandre Scarlet
Flandre Scarlet (フランドール・スカーレット Furandooru Sukaaretto) is the younger sister of Remilia Scarlet and a vampire who has lived at the Scarlet Devil Mansion for over 495 years. Personality Flandre is normally nice and quiet. She was described as "rather nuts", and although she doesn't often get angry, she is quite strange, which makes it difficult for others to understand her. In Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, it's suggested that she isn't very good at talking to other people, though she can get rather sassy and uppity when talking with her sister. Her friendship toward humans is very low. Relationships Residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Remilia Scarlet is Flandre's older sister. Flandre is stated to respect her sister, and Remilia cares for Flandre as shown where she is considering getting her a good tutor in Imperishable Night, but it is unknown how often the two interact. Perfect Memento in Strict Sense states that it's rare (but not nonexistent) to see Flandre and Remilia together. The only times that they're depicted together is in their cameo in Forbidden Scrollery chapter 7 when they were looking at their pet Tupai and in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, which also shows that Remilia will at least allow Aya Shameimaru to interview Flandre in the first place. The interview shows that although Flandre might respect her older sister, it's to the extent you'd expect a snarky child to. She is willing to outright state when she thinks Remilia is just spouting nonsense, at which point Remilia comes in with a comment that she shouldn't be talking about her older sister like that. Her treatment of her older sister became harsh, and she even called Remilia "that person" (あいつ aitsu) Not much is known about Flandre's relationships with other residents as she spends most of her time in the basement. Patchouli is aware of Flandre's existence and the need to keep her confined to the mansion, as Remilia noted Patchouli was probably causing a rainstorm around the mansion to keep Flandre from getting out. Presumebly, Sakuya also serves Flandre along with Remilia, but it's not stated, implied, or depicted in any official work. Someone prepares Flandre's food, which are humans prepared in the shape of pastries and other pleasant things, but it is never stated to be Sakuya. It's unknown what kind of relationship Flandre has with Hong Meiling, the Fairy Maids, the recent hobgoblins and Koakuma. Reimu Hakurei Though the shrine maiden promises to come play with her every so often during their dialogue in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, the two have not been seen together since then, so it is likely she just said that to get her to calm down. Marisa Kirisame Her conversation with Marisa in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil leaves an impression that the two are quite friendly. However, Marisa commented, "Sometimes when I sneak into the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I run into the little sister. I had to slip by without drawin' her attention, but after goin' through all that to get into the place, I was hopin' I wouldn't run into her." Hit (Dragon Ball Super) Gallery Flandre Dark Sakura and Nagito.png|"Gospel of Dismay Female Version" Flandre scarlet touhou drawn by caoth sample-445ea141c3e6d635968499736bc8f195.jpg Flandre Scarlet 2.jpg Flandre Scarlet and Avenger.png|"Flandre Scarlet and Avenger/Angra Mainyu" Flandre3.png Flandre5.png Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters from the Touhou universe Category:The Dreaded Category:Blondes Category:Elementals Category:Hat Wearer Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Vampires Category:Speedsters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Regenerators Category:Sibling Category:Court of British Underworld Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Immortals Category:Damned Souls Category:The Undead Category:Shape Shifters Category:Hell Councils